Il était deux fois un homme
by marjo.SS
Summary: Hulk fait son grand retour en force après plusieurs mois de calme. Les Avengers devront l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, peu en importe les moyens. Mais Tony Stark ne voit pas les choses de cette façon, et il sera le seul à tenter de l'aider, plutôt que de l'éliminer. Parce que Bruce se cache quelque part à l'intérieur de ce géant vert. Tony/Bruce - Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à vous !**

**Alors, parlons peu (je vais essayer), parlons bien. Ça fait un long moment maintenant que j'ai en tête ce couple particulier (Tony Stark/Bruce Banner) que je trouve absolument craquant, et plein de possibilités. Malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions qui y relatent leur possible histoire. Donc, lorsque j'en ai eu assez de les voir dans toute sorte de situations possibles et imaginables à l'intérieur de ma petite tête dérangée, j'ai décidé de les coucher sur papier (si on veut).**

**Donc voila, je m'éclate bien à jouer de leur sentiments à nos deux héros, et je me suis dis que je pouvais tout aussi bien partager ça avec vous. Je ne sais même pas si il y a d'autres personnes que moi qui on soif de fictions sur ce couple, mais peu importe, si tu es tout seul petit lecteur, et que mon histoire t'intéresse, alors j'en serais ravie.**

**Warning : ****C'est une fic relatant d'une relation entre hommes, avec tout ce que ça implique. Donc homophobes, haineux etc, je ne vous montrerais pas la porte de sortie. Restez, prenez vos aises, crachez votre venin, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. L'idiotie du monde est une grande source d'inspiration, et de risibilité aussi.**

**Disclaimer :**** Évidemment rien du fond ne m'appartient, j'ai juste formaté la forme à ma façon. Marvell possède les droits sur nos héros ainsi que les mérites de la production du film Avengers.**

**Voila voila, je crois que c'est tout.** **Ah oui, le résumé, je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à en écrire un. Donc il est assez médiocre, désolé.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et j'espère avoir vos avis, positif ou négatif.**

Chapitre 1 :

Tony Stark n'était pas homme à s'ennuyer, mais là, à cet instant précis, il était statufié par l'ennui, au point qu'il était certain de pouvoir en mourir. Assis sur son grand sofa, il était immobile, les jambes étendus devant lui et les pieds posés sur sa table basse. Un verre de scotch dont les glaçons avaient fondus depuis longtemps dans la main droite, il fixait le vide. Il avait amélioré son armure, encore et encore, l'avait testé jusqu'à plus soif. Il était allé s'exposer dans un endroit les plus cotés de la ville, jusqu'à s'en lacer. Et le voilà de retour dans son appartement, en haut de sa tour. Il n'avait même plus le courage de soupirer. Bon sang ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il manquait d'action, cruellement, et de compagnie. Jarvis était sans conteste un très bon interlocuteur, probablement même un ami, sa plus belle œuvre (Ainsi que son armure, mais que serait-elle sans son admirable collaboration avec Jarvis ?). Mais l'AI, aussi grand génie soit-il, ne suffisait pas à pallier à son incommensurable ennui. Il finit, après un trop long moment, par détourner les yeux d'un invisible centre de désintérêt. Il les posa une seconde sur son verre plein, avant de porter la liqueur à ses lèvres, pour l'engloutir sans ménagement. Puis il laissa le verre lui échapper des mains, roulant à l'autre bout de la banquette. Il pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le dos du sofa. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et le regard au plafond, il resta ainsi un long moment, avant de reprendre un minimum vie.

« Jarvis ?! »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Distrais-moi. »

« Je suis désolé monsieur, je n'ai aucun programme capable de répondre à vos attentes. »

« Aller Jarvis, tu connais la définition du verbe ' Distraire ' n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Et tu peux donc, avec tes données enregistrées, déterminer avec exactitude ce qui peux avoir cet effet sur moi ? »

« Je le peux monsieur. »

« Alors fais-le, c'est un nouveau programme. Nous l'appellerons ' sauves-moi de cet enfer '. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Tony eu un sourire, Jarvis était _vraiment _un ami, peut-être même le seul. Mais il devrait peut-être penser à inclure la notion d'ironie dans son système. N'était-ce pas pathétique ? Son seul ami était un ordinateur, une intelligence artificielle qu'il avait lui même créé. Oh, il y avait bien Pepper, mais leur relation battait quelque peu de l'aile ces derniers temps. Ils avaient bien essayé de s'impliquer dans une relation amoureuse, mais elle avait fini par lui reprocher son manque de maturité dans ce domaine. Et lui en était venu à la conclusion que Pepper n'était pas fait pour lui, malgré l'affection qu'il lui portait. Son seul ami était donc Jarvis, un système informatique découlant de son génie, une partie de lui même. Ça collait à ce que tout le monde disait du grand Tony Stark finalement, c'était d'un narcissisme exemplaire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire, mais il n'en était rien. C'était même plutôt rabaissant du point de vu de Tony, et triste à mourir pour tout dire. Oui, c'était triste, il se sentait triste, et il soupira.

« Monsieur, le nouveau programme est à jour, voulez-vous la liste établie de vos distractions ? »

« Seulement celles qui sont réalisables à l'instant. Et ne prends pas en compte mon travail au labo, ni l'amélioration de l'armure, ni les essais. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. »

« J'élimine donc les huit premières distractions. »

Stark soupira à nouveau. Évidemment, il avait considéré tout cela comme une priorité depuis qu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan, il était donc logique que la plupart de ses distractions y soit liés.

« Voulez-vous danser monsieur ? »

« Danser ? C'est ça ma première distraction après l'armure ?! Non Jarvis, je ne veux pas danser, trouve autre chose. »

« Un appel de Nick Fury monsieur. »

Tony se mit à rire, la tête encore plus renversé en arrière qu'un instant plus tôt.

« Il y a une grosse erreur dans ton programme là mon vieux, jamais un appel de Fury n'a fait partie de mes distractions. »

« Non monsieur, Nick Fury cherche à vous joindre. »

Il se redressa alors nerveusement, ne se sentant plus du tout d'humeur à rire.

« Je prends. »

Tony se mit debout alors qu'une interface holographique apparaissait devant lui. Une seconde plus tard, le visage familier de Fury apparut. Il paraissait tendu, les traits graves, et le cœur de Tony fit un drôle de bond.

« Stark, nous avons un problème. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui. Je requière la présence des Avengers, la situation est grave Stark. »

« A quel point ? »

« Au point qu'une réunion d'urgence a été organisée. »

« Très bien, où dois-je me rendre ? »

« Nul part. »

L'hologramme disparu et Tony fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où Fury voulait en venir. Au moment où la réponse se dessinait dans son esprit, un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre sur sa terrasse. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Thor atterrir dans une douceur relative sous les rayons de lune, tenant Steve contre lui. Le demi-dieu était apparemment son moyen de locomotion. Une lumière l'aveugla légèrement, et le bruit bien reconnaissable des hélices d'un hélicoptère approchant résonna à travers l'immense salon. Stark observa Natasha descendre le long d'une corde pour rejoindre sa terrasse, puis ce fut au tour de Clint, puis de Fury. Tony soupira, souhaitant n'avoir jamais clamé son besoin de pallier à l'ennui, et surtout se rendant bien compte que finalement, un appel de Fury était bien une distraction, une dont il se serait bien passé en revanche. Puis il alla déverrouiller les grandes portes vitrées donnant sur sa terrasse, invitant les non-invités à entrer. Il voulait lancer une réplique sarcastique quant à leur réunion annoncée à la dernière minute et organisée chez lui sans son consentement. Mais un seul regard en direction de Fury, et son irritation se transforma en inquiétude.

« Jarvis, le salon. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Le sol du salon s'ouvrit et engloutit les sofas et la table basse, pour voir apparaître une grande table de réunion à la place, au centre de laquelle un A était finement gravé. Tony s'y avança, anxieux quant à ce que les Avengers allaient devoir affronter. Il arriva à la table et tira une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il stoppa cependant son geste en voyant que les autres ne bougeaient pas, devant les portes vitrées toujours ouvertes, le fixant étrangement.

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il y avait urgence, pourquoi vous… »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose qu'il aurait dû voir bien plus tôt. Quelque chose manquait … quelqu'un.

« Où … où est Banner ? »

Aucune réponse, seulement ces regards étranges. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide et nerveux vers Fury.

« Où est-il ? Où est Bruce ? »

répéta-il, cette fois à quelques centimètres du visage mutilé de Nick. Tony savait que Fury était le seul qui lui répondrait, aux vus des regards que les autres lui accordaient toujours.

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Banner est la raison de mon appel. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il … nous n'en connaissons pas l'origine, mais le docteur Banner a semble t-il rencontré un élément … irritant. »

Tony souffla, de stupeur, d'effrois, de peur, il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est l'effet que l'irritation pouvait avoir sur Bruce. Si Fury était là, s'ils étaient tous là, c'est que les agents du Shield n'avaient pas réussi à le contrôler, ni même à le cantonner à un secteur. Hulk se baladait librement quelque part, rageur et indomptable, invincible. Tony ferma les yeux une seconde, puis s'éloigna du groupe, se dirigeant vers l'assesseur.

« Où allez-vous Stark ? »

« Je vais chercher Bruce, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là ?! »

« Non, attendez. »

Il se retourna alors, la colère dépassant à présent toute autre forme d'émotion.

« Que j'attende ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul, mais je crains fort que toutes vos forces réunies de suffisent pas à l'arrêter. »

« Alors quoi ? Vous attendez quoi de moi au juste ? »

« Une arme, j'ai besoin que vous nous fabriquiez une arme capable d'enrayer la menace. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, reculant inconsciemment de quelques pas, sous la violence du choque choc. Alors c'était ça, l'origine de ces regards honteux et désolés posés sur lui.

« La … la menace ? Le docteur Banner n'était pas une si grande menace lorsque vous aviez besoin de lui … les Avengers hein ? Une belle mascarade, oui ! Vous prenez et vous jetez quand bon vous semble. »

Il regarda tout les visages dans la pièce, les uns après les autres. Et aucun ne pipa mot, pas un seul d'entre eux ne pris la défense de Banner. L'idée de se transformer à son tour en géant vert pour les écraser comme des mouches lui sembla d'un coup très plaisante. Au lieu de quoi, il se dirigea vers le seul qui eu au moins la décence de baisser le regard, honteux. Rogers ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il senti un souffle chaud de rage buter contre son visage. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Tony, et il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la question de ce dernier pour y répondre.

« Il est au Canada, dans les montagnes surplombant le lac Moraine. »

« Merci Steve. »

Le soldat jeta un regard désolé à Fury. Mais il n'avait put faire autrement, il n'était pas d'accord avec Nick sur ce coup, il voulait aider Banner, pas le réduire à l'impuissance. Tony amorça alors un pas vers sa cuisine, sans un regard vers les autres. Mais Nick en décida autrement une nouvelle fois, lui agrippant le bras avec force.

« Vous n'irez pas là-bas Stark, c'est hors de question ! »

Tony se retourna pour plonger son regard noir dans le seul œil valide de Fury. Il ne montrait plus aucun signe de colère, seulement une froideur effrayante.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de parole sur mes actes et mes déplacements. »

« Oh que si, vous êtes ici, dans votre petit confort paisible, parce que je le veux bien. »

Stark se libéra de la poigne de l'homme, le regardant toujours aussi froidement.

« Dans ce cas monsieur, considérez moi comme le maillon brisé de votre si belle chaîne, et foutez moi la paix ! »

Il s'en retourna alors, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour s'adresser une dernière fois à cette assemblée qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

« Et si ça ne vous suffi pas, alors je deviendrais une menace à mon tour. »

Tous furent trop abasourdit pour dire quoi que ce soit. Excepté Steve, qui s'avança d'un pas incertain vers Stark.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul Tony. Ça n'est pas Bruce que tu affronteras, mais Hulk, et il est vraiment, vraiment très en colère. »

« Dites-moi seulement, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait qui est Hulk ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à chercher à savoir ce qui l'a mit en colère ? Est-ce que l'un de vous a au moins revus Bruce depuis notre dernière victoire ? Ne serait-ce que cherché à le revoir ? »

Ses yeux passèrent à nouveau sur chacun des visages présents. Aucune réponse, évidemment.

« J'irais donc seul. Je ne veux voir aucun de vous ou d'agent du Shield approcher de Banner, sans quoi je pourrais vraiment devenir une menace. »

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux, Fury le savait. Parce que lui connaissait l'histoire de Banner, de Hulk, et parce qu'il avait été le seul à vouloir passer du temps avec lui, à comprendre et étudier le fonctionnement de Hulk. Il avait été le seul à le voir autrement qu'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. C'est bien pour cela que, même sachant qu'il allait avoir à faire à Hulk et non à Bruce, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à lui faire du mal pour le contrôler, mais juste à l'aider. Sur un dernier regard menaçant, il passa derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine, ouvrant la porte vitrée avant de s'adresser à son AI.

« Jarvis, je serai parti un moment. Assures-toi que ces personnes quittent la tour au plus vite. » Il jeta un nouveau regard d'injonction dans la direction de ces ' héros ', qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse. « Si ils touchent à quoi que se soit, ou s'attardent ici, enclenches le programme hostiles. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Tony attendit d'entendre le son reconnaissable des armes dans les murs, se chargeant sous la manipulation de Jarvis, avant de sortir de la tour. Il s'avança sur le ponton rapidement, ses machines perfectionnées le revêtant de son armure à chacun de ses pas. Au terme des dix mètres de ponton, il était paré, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'élancer. Il atteignit et dépassa le mur du son en quelques secondes, jamais il n'avait réussi une telle accélération.

« Jarvis, calcul le temps que je mettrais à atteindre le lac Moraine, Canada, en conservant cette vitesse. »

« Temps estimé à 2 heures 17 minutes, monsieur. »

« C'est trop long ! Dis-moi quelle vitesse je peux adopter, en prenant en compte les nouvelles valeurs des turbos, le vent, et l'énergie consommée, sachant que le retour se fera avec une charge supplémentaire. »

« Une charge estimé à combien monsieur ? »

« Le poids du docteur Bruce Banner … ou celui de Hulk. »

Toutes les données des membres Avengers étaient enregistrés dans le serveur privé de Tony qui les avaient sournoisement récupéré, Jarvis avait donc accès à ces informations.

« En conservant cette vitesse vous aurez juste assez d'énergie pour un retour avec le docteur Banner, en adoptant une allure plus lente au retour. Il m'est en revanche impossible de vous assurer un retour si la charge supplémentaire est supérieur 150 kg monsieur. »

Tony avait vu venir cette réponse, et elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La jauge d'énergie qu'il pouvait voir diminuait trop rapidement, à cause de la vitesse. Il soupira, résigné.

« Oublie le retour, je veux arriver là-bas au plus vite. »

« En êtes-vous sur monsieur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien monsieur. En augmentant votre vitesse de 720km/h, vous obtiendrait le meilleur ratio temps/consommation d'énergie monsieur. »

« Temps estimé donc à 1h30 environs ? »

« 1h22 exactement monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors allons-y ! »

Tony accéléra à un tel point qu'il vit blanc durant un instant. Les effets de la vitesse se faisant sentir, même dans son armure pressurisée.

« Que... que se passe t-il à la tour ? » il avait même du mal à parler, ne sentant presque plus son corps.

« La tour est vide monsieur, je l'ai verrouillée entièrement. »

« Merci Jarvis … Ils y ont vraiment crus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur, le programme hostiles à parfaitement rempli ses foncions. »

Tony eu un sourire amère. Évidemment qu'ils y avaient crus, puisqu'ils le considéraient comme un homme narcissique, immature, sans cœur et dangereux. Il avait mit le plan hostiles en œuvre depuis la construction de la tour. Mais ce programme n'avait en réalité rien d'offensif. Il était là pour repousser les intrus, leur faisant croire à un armement lourd braqué sur eux. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait enclenché un programme pouvant réellement blesser Fury, Rogers, Thor ou les autres. Il était simplement en colère, et voulait les éloigner. Pourtant ils y avaient crus dure comme fer …

Cette pensée l'attrista, et il préféra se concentrer plutôt sur la raison de ce vol à grande vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put contrarier Banner à ce point ? Et pourquoi se trouvait-il dans des montagnes perdus au Canada ? Peut-être avait-il anticipé la crise, et avait cherché à s'éloigner le plus possible de la population. Peut-être, mais alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé, Tony pensait pourtant s'être lié d'une certaine forme d'amitié avec le docteur. Ils avaient passés des heures dans les labos de la tour, expérimentant toute sorte de choses sans grand intérêt pour quiconque n'avait pas leur génie. Après son adhésion aux Avengers, Tony avait fait réaménager la tour. Une plus grande salle d'entraînement, toute sorte de gadgets en cas de crise, mais surtout, un plus grand labo, et une salle confinement. Pas pour enfermer le Hulk, mais pour aider Bruce dans sa quête, l'aider à comprendre et à remédier à sa condition. Il lui avait répété mille fois que la tour était à son entière disposition, qu'il pouvait rester et utiliser les labos et les autres pièces à sa guise. Bien entendu il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de la salle de confinement, par peur de sa réaction. Mais Bruce s'était obstiné à lui dire non, qu'il était plus fort que ça, qu'il était capable de gérer sa colère et qu'il s'en sortirait seul. Il faut croire qu'il avait tord …

Tony soupira de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire une fois sur place, face au Hulk, mais une chose était sur, il ferait tout son possible pour aider Bruce. Parce que si Hulk blessait encore quelqu'un, ou pire, Banner ne s'en remettrait pas, il le savait.

« Combien de temps encore Jarvis ? »

« 48 minutes monsieur. »

« C'est trop long ! »

Et Tony excellera, atteignant une vitesse purement incongrue.

« Monsieur, j'ai bien peur qu'à cette vitesse, vous n'éteignait pas votre destination. »

« Bien sur que si je vais l'atteindre. Fermes-la et supprime tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, affiche seulement ma destination, l'énergie et celle estimé à mon arrivée. »

Il vit alors les éléments devant ses yeux disparaître les uns après les autres, ne laissant qu'un point devant lui, et deux jauges. La première affichait 47%, et diminuait à une vitesse folle. Et la seconde était passée de 2% à 11, alors que Jarvis avait enclenché le mode économie. 11% à l'arrivée, ça n'était pas si mal, il pourrait … tenir environs 30 secondes face à un Hulk enragé. Son plan n'avait vraiment ni queue ni tête, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Laisser Banner seul, ou pire, aux mains du Shield, était tout bonnement inenvisageable.

A cette vitesse, il atteignit sa destination en une dizaine de minutes seulement, et perdit de l'altitude pour survoler le lac. Aucun signe de Hulk ici, il se dirigea alors vers les montagnes enneigées surplombant les eaux du lac. Il fini par repérer sa trace, un immense trou dans un rocher, de la forme d'un point géant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour finalement entendre les cris de rage qui résonnait plus loin à l'est. Il s'y dirigea, la tête vide de tout plan constructif, mais résigné. Quand il arriva enfin, il put constater que les cris de Hulk n'étaient pas tant de rage, que de détresse. En effet, le géant était tombé dans une crevasse de trente mètres de profondeur. Et à ce que Tony pouvait voir, des dizaines de tonnes de roches et de neige lui étaient tombé dessus. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, juste coincé, très en colère et … épuisé ?

« Hulk ?! »

_Stupide, stupide Tony Stark ! _Se répéta t-il. Attirer l'attention d'un colosse en colère était l'idée la plus brillante qui n'ait jamais traversé son esprit si ingénieux, vraiment …

Mais Hulk n'eut pas la réaction attendu. Le géant arrêta de se débattre pour relever la tête au cri de son nom. Puis il poussa un cri tellement perçant que Tony dut s'éloigner par réflexe. Il revint ensuite au bord du précipice, essayant de comprendre ce cri. Était-ce un appel à l'aide ou une mise en garde ? Il ne savait pas. Mais Tony n'était pas homme à tergiverser, il sauta dans ce trou béant. Si Hulk était épuisé (ce qu'il avait cru impossible jusqu'ici) il risquait d'abandonner sa rage assez longtemps pour laisser Bruce revenir. Et si le géant pouvait parfaitement résister à un tel poids écrasant son corps, Banner lui y succomberait dans la seconde. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hulk ne s'était pas dégagé, il devait pourtant avoir la force nécessaire. Il comprit alors qu'il se posait sur un immense rochet écrasant l'abdomen du Hulk. Ses deux bras étaient coincés par les roches et la neige, et à chaque mouvement, à chaque respiration, les parois de la crevasse tremblaient, s'effritaient, menaçant de s'effondrer pour l'ensevelir complètement. Hulk avait donc conscience de ça, il n'était pas qu'un tas de muscle à la soif de destruction. Il était capable de pensées, et de réflexions. Étrangement cela n'étonna pas Tony, Hulk l'avait sauvé après tout.

« Hulk ? »

Répéta Tony, plus doucement. Le colosse releva la tête pour l'observer, son souffle brûlant cognant contre son armure. Puis il fit une chose qui cette fois étonna Stark. Il relâcha ses muscles, sa tête retombant en arrière sur un rochet, et il lâcha un cri, relativement doux pour lui, comme … du soulagement ?

Tony pencha la tête sur le coté, était-il possible que …

« Tu … tu me reconnais ? » Demanda t-il, incrédule.

Le colosse grogna, puis releva à nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Iron. » Dit-il dans un grognement.

Stark eu un geste de recule inconscient, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Il le reconnaissait et … il parlait ! Bon sang cette voix, profonde et puissante, tant qu'elle semblait irréelle. Il avait lu plusieurs rapport de témoins qui disait avoir entendu le monstre vert parler durant une de ses attaques, mais il n'avait pas été sur d'y Coire. Jusqu'à maintenant. Hulk semblait tellement … humain à cet instant, c'était déstabilisant. Tony se rapprocha plus encore, se pencha comme il pouvait pour parler à Hulk.

« Oui, oui c'est moi, c'est Iron. »

« Iron vivant, Hulk attrapé Iron. »

« Oui ! Oui, tu m'as sauvé ! »

« Iron pas peur de Hulk. »

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé, qu'il lui avait montré un tant soit peu d'attention. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Quelle révélation, Le géant vert, considéré comme l'homme le plus fort de la terre, n'était en réalité qu'une créature à l'âme d'enfant, blessé par les autres et ne sachant que l'exprimer par la colère.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi mon grand. »

Il était touché par cet être considéré comme un monstre. D'autant plus que c'était à lui qu'il accordait le privilège d'une conversation, et de ne pas … lui écraser la tête d'un coup d'index. Il s'approcha de son visage, sautant de roche en roche puis s'accroupit sur celle en équilibre sur son épaule.

« Aller, on va te sortir de là. »

« Hulk cassé. »

« Cassé ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu être ca... »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua son souffle lent et irrégulier, ses yeux qui se fermaient plus souvent et plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses lèvres bleues et tremblantes. Était-il possible que Hulk soit touché par le froid ? Si c'était le cas, ils devaient agir vite. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais une chose était sur, Hulk n'était pas loin de l'hypothermie.

« Oh non, tu n'es pas cassé, tu es juste … fatigué, je crois. »

« Fatigué ? »

« Oui, ça veux dire que tu as perdu des forces. Tu as juste besoin de te reposer pour les récupérer. »

« Hulk toujours fort ! »

Tony ne put retenir un petit rire. Le colosse ressemblait à un enfant à cet instant. Un enfant qui se dresserait fièrement devant sa mère pour affirmer que lui aussi était un grand garçon, un adulte. Mais être obstiné ne voulait pas dire avoir raison. Bien entendu, Hulk était toujours plus fort que n'importe quel Avengers, humain ou autre créatures peuplant la terre, mais son état était inquiétant. Tony ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette crevasse, allongé dans la neige, ni combien de temps Bruce avait passé ici avant de se transformer. Il soupçonnait l'homologue du géant d'avoir été dans un état physique catastrophique avant de laisser sortir le Hulk, ce qui n'améliorait certainement pas la condition du colosse. Tony observa les hautes parois qui se dressaient à ses cotés, puis les roches qui retenaient à la fois celles-ci et Hulk. Il espérait pouvoir miser sur la rapidité du colosse. Mais tout ses calcules étaient voués à l'échec. Le temps pour Hulk de libérer ses bras et de se mettre debout pour se propulser hors du trou, les parois se seraient déjà effondrées, les recouvrant sous des centaines de tonnes de pierres et de glace. Hulk poussa un cri roque, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il s'avança plus près de son visage, le géant semblait souffrir.

« Hulk, tu as mal quelque part ? »

« L'autre … Chétif veux revenir, Hulk pas assez en colère ! »

Chétif ? Était-ce sa façon de nommer Bruce ? Mais pourquoi semblait-il se battre contre ça ? Bruce était celui qui se battait contre la transformation. De ce que Tony en savait, Hulk disparaissait simplement lorsque sa soif de destruction et sa rage s'étanchaient. Stark ne voulait pas que Bruce revienne maintenant, il n'y survivrait pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger tout de même.

« Si tu n'es pas assez en colère, alors pourquoi tu restes ? »

« Chétif trop faible. Trop chétif pour grosses pierres. »

Tony n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Hulk se battait contre Bruce, pour rester et endurer tout ça à sa place. Il avait conscience que Banner ne pourrait le supporter, il … il le protégeait !

La stupeur passé, Tony se mit à regarder de nouveau tout autour de lui, espérant voir la solution s'étaler devant ses yeux. Il était venu ici pour aider Bruce, mais à cet instant c'était aussi pour Hulk qu'il se creusait la tête à trouver une porte de sorti. Cette créature incomprise qui se révélait être seulement un être capable de réflexion et de sentiments, même si la colère était celui qu'il exprimait le mieux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, vers le haut de la crevasse. Le problème n'étaient pas les quelques rochets qui se mêlaient à la glace, Hulk saurait s'en défaire, mais cette dernière en revanche, rien n'était moins sur. Puis la solution lui sauta aux yeux. C'était probablement le seul moyen, mais … Il observa la jauge rouge devant lui, stabilisé à 11% depuis son arrivée ici, puis soupira.

« Jarvis, envois un message à Nick Fury. Donnes-lui notre position exacte, et dis-lui de venir le plus vite possible. »

« Tout de suite monsieur. »

« Merci Jarvis. J'ai plus besoin de toi ici, je vais devoir économiser un maximum d'énergie. »

« Bien … monsieur. »

Avait-il rêvé ou son AI avait semblé … triste ? Il secoua la tête, il était probablement trop faible pour avoir les idées claires. Tous s'effaça devant ses yeux, il n'y avait plus ni jauge, ni nombre, ni viseur, plus rien. Il releva alors son masque et baissa le regard sur Hulk, soupirant un grand coup avant de s'atteler à la tache.

« Est-ce que tu sais nager ? »

« Hulk nage bien. »

« Super, et tu arrives à retenir ta respiration longtemps ? »

Hulk semblait prendre ça comme un jeu, et pour prouver à Iron qu'il savait, il prit une grande inspiration, puis bloqua son souffle. Tony était tenté d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir, juste pour voir. Mais au bout d'une longue minute, il décida que c'était une preuve suffisante.

« C'est bon Hulk, tu peux arrêter maintenant. »

Le géant se contenta de souffler lentement, comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêté de respirer, pas le moins du monde essoufflé.

« Je vais monter là-haut, et faire fondre la glace autour de toi. Quand tu sentiras les roches sur tes bras bouger et être plus légères, ça voudra dire que tu peux te libérer. Tu nageras jusqu'à la surface pour me rejoindre. Tu as compris ? »

« Hulk attends … Hulk nage vers Iron. » énonça t-il, se débattant encore contre Bruce.

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois, sentant l'urgence.

« Très bien, on se retrouve en haut mon grand. »

Et il lui adressa un sourire sincère. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tournés ainsi ? Comment Tony était-il passé de ' Je vais probablement mourir écrasé par un géant poing vert ' à ' Il faut absolument que je sorte cette pauvre créature de là '. Il en oubliait presque que Bruce était quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, tellement son besoin d'aider Hulk se faisait fort à son tour. Ça n'était pas si étrange, si Hulk et Bruce n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes, comme le docteur s'obstinait à le revendiquer, ils partageaient en revanche le même corps. Physiquement différent serte, mais c'était la même coquille disons. C'était comme ça que Tony voyait les choses du moins, même si le génie avait un autre point de vu quant à l'obstination de Banner d'exclure totalement Hulk de sa personne.

Oubliant ses réflexions pour passer à l'action, Stark se propulsa hors de la crevasse, et pris de la hauteur pour s'attaquer à un maximum de glace. Il tendit la main vers le sol, et utilisa son tout nouveau laser intégré dans son propulseur électrique. La glace fondit instantanément. Il creusa la glace, encore et encore, faisant des cercles de plus en plus large avec sa main. Son cœur fit un bon en voyant à quelle vitesse le trou qu'il creusait se remplissait d'eau. Chaque seconde qui passait, son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Hulk ne devrait-il pas être remonté maintenant ? Avait-il seulement compris son plan ? Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, son laser perdait en intensité, pour autant il n'arrêta pas de creuser la glace. Et soudain, plusieurs rochets sortirent de l'eau avec une force impressionnante, manquant de l'atteindre.

Et Hulk sorti à son tour. Il n'avait même pas eu à nager, un simple coup de ses talons contre le sol et il était dehors. Atterrissant lourdement dans la neige, un genou et une main à terre, il poussa un cri de rage, ou de soulagement. L'atterrissage de Tony se fit plus dur, comme ses réacteurs ne répondaient plus aussi aisément à ses commandes. Il se retrouva allongé dans la neige, sur le dos, la respiration difficile. Il se permit, malgré sa faiblesse, de soupirer un grand coup. Hulk était là, il allait bien … Bruce allait bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Puis il ferma les yeux, trop faible pour les garder ouvert. Il se rendit compte que le géant s'était approché, son souffle brûlant le réchauffant agréablement. Et il eu un petit sourire en pensant que la créature la plus forte et rageuse qu'il ne rencontrera jamais se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, et pourtant il n'y avait pas une once de peur dans ses veines. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier que le colosse n'avait pas son poing au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'écraser. Il savait que non.

« Iron ? »

« Je suis là mon grand, je me repose simplement. »

« Iron … fatigué ? »

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit d'avantage. Chaque seconde passé depuis son arrivée au sommet de cette montagne avait était une surprise de plus. Il en avait appris plus sur Hulk que personne ne saurait jamais, il le connaissait probablement mieux que Bruce lui-même. Sa vision du colosse vert s'était modifiée à chaque petit détail qu'il voyait. Et maintenant il apprenait qu'il était capable d'apprendre, et de retenir. Il venait à peine d'apprendre la notion de fatigue, et il la comprenait parfaitement. Tony se sentirait presque comme un père qui vient d'entendre son fils prononcer son premier mot. À l'exception près que le fils en question avait assez de force pour le réduire en miettes.

« Oui, Iron très très fatigué. » Imita Tony sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Hulk se laissa tomber sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd, soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons qui se transforma instantanément en buée. Tony sursauta involontairement au mouvement qui avait fait trembler le sol. Puis il dut se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, lorsqu'il se sentit décollé du sol, sa poitrine emprisonné dans une poigne à la fois ferme, et doucement chaude. Hulk l'avait attrapé des deux mains, pour l'amener devant son visage, dans les airs. Ses grands yeux verts l'observèrent un moment, avec une sorte de fascination et d'interrogation. Le cœur de Tony battait à tout rompre, mais ça n'était pas de la peur, pas vraiment. Plutôt de l'appréhension face à ses gestes nouveaux, dont il ignorait la teneur et la finalité. Mais il était surtout ému, parce que Hulk lui accordait sa douceur, autant qu'il puisse être capable de douceur. Parce que ces grands yeux verts ne semblaient pas rageurs à cet instant, seulement concernés et intrigués, par lui, Tony Stark. Et c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné, la plus belle attention, le plus beau compliment. Il aurait aimé tendre une main vers la grande joue du géant, lui dire merci, ou simplement lui sourire. Mais ses yeux se refermaient à nouveau, il était bien trop faible, épuisé. Il se sentit manipulé à nouveau, pour finir à moitié allongé dans les grands bras vert de Hulk, sa tête au creux de son coude et ses jambes en travers des cuisses tout en muscles. Cette fois il ne se sentait plus du tout comme un père, mais comme un enfant qui s'endort dans les bras de son parent. Hulk le tenait à la manière d'un enfant, comment cela était-il possible ? Et voilà qu'il posait sa grande main libre sur son ventre, comme pour le réchauffé, ou l'apaisé.

« Hulk rester encore un peu avec Iron. »

« Mais … tu n'es pas en colère ?! » Demanda Tony à mi-voix, au bord de l'inconscience.

« Hulk... calme. » répondit-il, la voix pleine d'étonnement pour ses propres paroles.

Stark ce demanda une seconde si cette situation nouvelle avait un quelconque rapport avec sa présence. Après tout, Hulk allait de nouveauté en nouveauté, s'étonnant lui même. Il n'écrasait pas, ne hurlait pas. Il se contentait de … Bercer Iron man ? Non, décidément cette situation était bien trop étrange.

Tony se sentait partir, et il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son réacteur Arc perdait de son rayonnement et de son intensité.

« Tu veux bien... faire quelque chose pour moi Hulk ? »

« Hulk veux aider Iron. »

Tony mit une seconde pour encaisser la réponse que le géant avait sortit le plus naturellement du monde. Il se sentait stupide, parce que lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, ne devrait pas être étonné que les spéculations des médias concernant Hulk soit _absolument toutes _fausses. Hors il était stupéfait à chacun de ses mots. Mais quelque chose lui disait que si ça n'avait pas été lui ici, seul avec Hulk, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi pacifistes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en été persuadé. _Iron pas peur de Hulk,_ Oui, c'était sûrement ça, la raison de tout ça. Si c'était la peur que les autres lui portait qui nourrissait la colère de Hulk, alors il n'avait aucune raison de l'être à cet instant. Mais il y avait un faussé entre ne pas être en colère, et vouloir aider Iron. Et ce faussé, Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien le combler.

« Des personnes vont venir nous chercher bientôt. Je suis content que tu veuilles rester avec moi mais... lorsqu'ils arriveront, j'aimerai que tu laisses revenir ' Chétif '. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils devront prendre soin de lui, le soigner. Et parce que … ils ont peur de toi. »

Hulk grogna à ses mots, ses muscles se tendant et se serrant un peu plus autour de Tony.

« Mais moi je n'ai pas peur, tu te souviens ? » Demanda t-il, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas plus heurter les sentiments du géant, ou pour le rassurer.

« Iron reviendra voir Hulk ? »

« Oui, oui bien sur. Alors, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi mon grand ? »

« Hulk reste, puis Hulk part. »

Tony supposa que ça voulait dire oui. Soulagé, il se permit de détendre ses muscles, son armure grinçant légèrement. Il faisait ça pour Hulk essentiellement, pour lui et pour Bruce. Parce que lorsque Fury arriverait, il ne verrait pas ce tableau de la bonne manière. Les bras que Tony sentait protecteurs autour de lui, deviendraient meurtriers vu de l'œil de Nick. Et si tant est qu'il ait en sa possession une arme capable de se heurter à la force de Hulk, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Alors Hulk pouvait bien rester Jusqu'à ce que les moteurs de L'héliporteur se fasse entendre, il protégeait ainsi Bruce du froid et du reste. Et Tony se sentait bien mieux ici que dans la neige glacée, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais après ça, il devrait partir, pour que le seul tableau présent soit celui de deux hommes, probablement inconscient, et absolument inoffensif. Tony espérait seulement que Hulk parte à temps. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il perdit conscience. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut la chaleur rassurante de Hulk.

Bien évidemment Nick Fury n'avait pas respecté l'injonction de Stark, et lorsqu'il reçu le message de Jarvis, il avait déjà parcouru plus la moitié du chemin. Quand L'héliporteur s'éleva au dessus des hautes montagnes, ce fut pour tomber sur un tableau absolument incongru. Stark était là, inconscient, Bruce était là aussi, tout aussi inconscient que son compère. Tony s'était débrouillé - par Fury ne savait quel miracle - de ramener Bruce, mais aussi de se retrouver inconscient, à moitié couché sur le docteur Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

**Ce chapitre devait à la base en être deux, mais la découpe ne me plaisait pas du tout, alors voici un long second chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et double-merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, auxquelles je réponds maintenant.**

**Cybelia :**Je suis contente que tu me parle de ça justement (le passage où je parle du manque d'ironie de Jarvis) parce que c'est volontaire à vrai dire. Jarvis est un personnage (en quelque sorte) que j'aime beaucoup, il fera partie intégrante de cette histoire et je prépare quelque chose pour lui, qui commence à s'installer doucement dans ce chapitre justement. Mais pour ça j'avais besoin de le faire en quelque sorte "régresser" dans son intelligence et son avancement technologique. Et pour les fautes, j'en suis bien consciente. Je suis dyslexique, profondément dyslexique, alors même avec tout les efforts que je peux fournir, il reste d'énormes fautes, j'en suis désolée. Voila, j'espère que malgré ça, ce chapitre et les suivants te plairont. A très vite, biz.

**Yuna44 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de trouver d'autres personnes qui apprécient les capacités de ce couple, et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisous.

**Lightning974 :** Oui, un couple rare et pourtant plein de potentiel ! Je te dis merci, et à bientôt, en espérant que ton envie de me lire ne tarira pas. Poutous.

**haty74 :** Ah, alors, ta question est intéressante. Lequel de Bruce ou de Hulk sera l'amoureux ? Ou l'apprivoisé ? Je crois que moi-même, je n'ai pas la réponse. C'est ce que je trouve absolument formidable chez le personnage de Bruce, cette schizophrénie qui n'en est pas une. Est-ce que Hulk est le prolongement de la personnalité de Bruce, ou alors un être à part entière ? J'ai une théorie bien établie là dessus, mis en parler reviendrait à révéler une grande partie de ma fiction, alors je préfère laisser les futurs chapitres parler pour moi. En tout cas merci pour ton intérêt, à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Voila, je pense poster environ un chapitre par semaine, mais le temps me manque en ce moment, d'autant plus que j'ai de plus en plus d'idées pour d'autres couples, d'autres univers, et que j'ai également d'autres fictions en cours. Donc ne m'en voulez pas si ça prend un peu plus de temps.**

**Sur ce, je vous fais des papouilles et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2 :

Tony s'éveilla en sursaut, les souvenirs lui remontant en une fraction de seconde à l'esprit. Il fut perdu durant un instant, puis il posa les yeux sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était sa chambre. Bon, au moins il n'était pas mort. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers son réacteur arc, qui diffusait une lumière inhabituelle. Elle était d'une couleur vert lagon, contrastant avec son bleu originel. Puis autre chose lui revint en tête, lui faisant totalement oublier son cœur artificiel. Lui était vivant, serte, mais Bruce alors ? Hulk ? Il se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à établir de nouvelles frontières entre Banner et son homologue gigantesque, maintenant qu'il ne les savait plus si différent que ça. Il se leva, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses muscles courbaturés.

« Jarvis ? »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Bon sang ce que je suis content de t'entendre. » souffla Tony dan un demi sourire.

« J'aimerais avoir une bouche pour vous montrer un signe de joie également, monsieur. »

Tony savait que Jarvis n'était rien d'autre que ce qu'il avait crée. Mais parfois, seulement parfois, il perdait de vu cette optique, et s'imaginait simplement parler à un humain, un ami. Alors l'imaginé avec un visage et un corps, lui souriant, n'était pas si difficile, c'était même une idée plaisante.

« J'y penserais Jarvis. Tu peux me faire un rapport complet depuis mon retour à la tour ? »

« Bien sur monsieur. Nick Fury accompagné de Thor, Clint Barton et Steve Rogers, vous ont ramené inconscient, vous et le docteur Banner. »

Tony soupira alors de soulagement. Hulk avait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il était partit à temps.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« 54 heures et 48 minutes monsieur. »

« J'ai dormi plus de deux jours ? »

« Vous étiez très faible à votre arrivée. Votre réacteur arc s'est éteint après un jour, si le docteur Banner n'avait pas été là... »

« Attends, c'est lui qui a changé mon réacteur arc ?! »

« Oui monsieur, il y a travaillé depuis qu'il a appris toute l'histoire de la bouche de Nick Fury, peu de temps après son réveil. Je me suis permis de lui accorder l'accès à vos plans concernant le réacteur arc monsieur. J'ai considéré, selon vos critères, Bruce Banner comme digne de partager vos travaux. »

« Oui tu as b... attends, selon quel programme as-tu établi ce diagnostique ? »

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur ? »

« Tu as dis avoir considéré Bruce comme ' digne ' de partager mes travaux. Comment as-tu put en venir à cette conclusion, sur quelle base ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Jarvis ne reprenne la parole.

« Il semblerait que je sois dans l'impossibilité de répondre à cette question monsieur. »

« Aucun programme ne te permet de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non monsieur. »

« Alors comment as-tu pris cette décision ? »

Nouveau silence. Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors il venait de franchir un cap décisif dans le domaine de l'avancement technologique des AI. Il n'était pas temps de penser à ça, mais il ne put retenir cet élan de pure adrénaline face à cette nouveauté.

« Il semblerait que l'urgence de la situation m'ait fais prendre cette décision infondé et sans votre consentement. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. »

« Non, non Jarvis, surtout ne t'excuses pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu... »

Puis il redescendit sur terre. Malgré la nouvelle absolument incroyable, à savoir que son ordinateur avait pris une décision par lui même (ce qui, même pour Tony Stark, devait être impossible) il y avait plus important.

« On oubli ça pour le moment. Qui est dans la tour ? »

« L'équipe Avengers au complet, monsieur. »

« Ils sont tous là ? Bien, montre-moi. »

Tony fit un geste en direction de sa baie vitrée que les pales rayons d'un soleil d'hiver traversaient. Les images de différentes caméras de la tour apparurent alors. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la première, le salon, où Fury et Thor semblaient avoir une discussion animée, autour de la table de réunion qui n'avait toujours pas été remplacé par les sofas. Le second écran montrait la salle d'entraînement. Rogers et Barton semblaient faire un concours d'endurance, sur les tapis roulant, alors que Natasha se tenait devant eux en souriant légèrement, semblant les encourager. Puis la troisième et dernière vidéo était le labo, celui de Tony. Bruce s'y tenait seul, attablé à un bureau, des lunettes de protection sur le nez et une ride de concentration sur le visage.

« Que fait-il ? Le docteur Banner ? »

« Le docteur Banner a passé un certain temps sur des plans monsieur. Il en fait à cet instant la miniature. »

« Des plans ? Quels plans ? »

« Une armure monsieur. »

« Tu veux dire l'armure Iron man ? Mon armure ? Il fait la miniature d'un de mes plans ? »

« Non monsieur, se sont ses propres plans. Mais le docteur Banner a demandé l'autorisation d'avoir accès à vos mensurations, monsieur … chose que je lui ai accordée. »

Accordé ? Mais comment pouvait-il accorder des choses ? C'était insensé ! Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il devait mettre ça de coté pour le moment. Il agita sa main devant les images, toujours sur la vitre, et l'interface holographique disparu. Puis, se rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon large, in enfila un t-shirt noir sans manche, avant de quitter sa chambre.

Les éclats de voix de Fury et Thor cessèrent dès lors qu'il entra dans le salon.

« Stark ! »

« Nick... »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux. »

Il réalisa au moment où il prononçait ses mots, qu'ils étaient vrais. Il se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, comme plus léger.

« Bien. Nous pouvons donc parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

« Plus tard Fury, j'ai plus important à faire. »

« Stark ! »

« J'ai dis plus tard. »

Sur ce, et sans plus un regard envers les deux hommes présent, il se dirigea vers les escaliers conduisant directement dans son labo personnel, un étage plus bas. Il aperçu Bruce à travers la paroi transparente. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur les écrans. Lui tournant le dos, il était attablé, un fer à souder dans la main. Tony tapa rapidement le code et entra en silence dans la pièce. Il resta quelques secondes à admirer le génie en action. Il l'avait vu travailler sur des dizaines de projets ces derniers mois, il avait même été son binôme pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et cette expression de pure réflexion sur le visage du docteur lui donnait toujours cette sensation étrange. Il avait envie de plonger au plus profond de son cerveau, pour en étudier les rouages, pour en découvrir le génie. Cette envie lui torturait toujours doucement les entrailles quand il observait Bruce et cette ride de concentrations sur son fond, et ça le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Décidant qu'il avait assez joué les voyeurs, il se fit finalement entendre.

« C'est une nouvelle invention géniale ? »

Bruce sursauta, lâchant le fer à souder, et se brûlant au passage. Il sauta de sa chaise en sifflant de douleur, secouant énergiquement sa main. Tony se jeta sur lui pour évaluer les dégâts qu'il avait causés, se confondant en excuses.

« Je suis désolé Bruce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardon ! »

« Non, non c'est rien. Tu … tu es réveillé ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

« Bon sang, je voulais être là à ton réveil, t'expliquer tout ça et... »

Bruce bafouillait, semblant paniqué. Et Bruce Banner ne devrait pas paniquer, ça n'engendrait jamais rien de bon.

« Hey, calmes-toi un peu, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Oui, pardon, je... »

Il soupira, puis leva enfin les yeux pour regarder Tony, le regarder vraiment. Tellement que Tony se demandait s'il avait une chose étrange sur le visage ou autre. L'expression du docteur changea, et il s'approcha de Tony, commençant alors une évaluation médicale complète.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? Tu te sens bien ? Pas d'étourdissement ? »

Tony ne put répondre tout de suite. Parce que Bruce était juste là, avec encore cette expression de concentration sur le visage. Il lui prit le poignet entre ses trois doigts, les yeux fixé sur sa monte. Tony se défigea, essayant de répondre à celui qui était apparemment son médecin personnel à présent.

« Je vais parfaitement bien Bruce, je t'assure. »

Le physicien releva alors les yeux vers ceux de Tony, comme pour vérifier la véracité de ses mots. Puis il soupira, reculant de quelques pas pour se laisser tomber dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée plus tôt.

« Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait. Jarvis m'a monté tes plans mais … je n'avais pas le temps et... »

Tony fit rouler une chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son ami, s'abaissant légèrement pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noisette de Banner.

« Bruce, Bruce, tu veux bien respirer deux secondes ? Je vais bien, peu importe ce que tu as fais, ça a marché. »

Le docteur prit encore un instant, évaluant l'état de Tony, avant d'accepter l'évidence. Il allait bien, ça avait marché. C'était pourtant très dur à croire.

« Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien m'expliquer. Tu parle du réacteur arc c'est ça ? C'est toi qui me l'as remplacé. »

« Oui … oui mais, j'ai vu tes plans. Tu utilise le rayonnement de radiations de potassium-40 pour créer une énergie assez puissante, mais je n'avais pas le temps de recréer ce rayon, alors... »

Il baissa les yeux, comme honteux. Et Tony dut tenter de deviner ce qu'il y avait derrière ce ' alors '. S'il n'avait pas put utiliser le potassium-40, alors il avait dû trouver un rayonnement non ionisant de la même puissance. Mais ici, dans cette tour, Tony ne voyait vraiment ce qui...

« Oh mon dieu … tu as … comment ? »

« C'était la seule solution Tony, je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Comment ? » Tony ne prononça pas ce mot sur le ton de la colère, comme s'y était attendu Bruce. Mais plus avec une sorte de fascination ou … d'admiration ?

« J'ai séparé les radiations du sang et... »

« Du sang ? Tu as fabriqué un réacteur arc avec … ton sang ? »

« Pas le mien Tony, le sien. »

Tony était sous le choc. Son nouveau réacteur arc était composé du sang de Hulk. C'était son moteur, cet engin dans sa poitrine, et il était maintenant alimenté par le sang de la créature la plus puissante qui soit. Était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait si bien ? Si léger et… puisant ? Dans ses réflexions, il ne put que répéter :

« Comment ? »

« J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Mais j'ai réussi à provoqué un début de transformation. J'ai prélevé le sang de Hulk au moment ou mes bras devenaient les siens, mais pas entièrement, sans quoi la peau aurait été bien trop dure pour y planter une aiguille. »

« Tu as provoqué une transformation ?! » Répéta Tony, incrédule.

« Oui, c'était la partie facile. J'étais assez en colère en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire marche arrière et éviter la transformation complète en revanche. L'autre ne s'est pas débattu comme il le fait habituellement pour pouvoir sortir, c'était étrange. »

Tony releva la tête. Lui avait une meilleure idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Hulk avait probablement (cette idée lui fit lever les sourcils d'ahurissement) compris qu'il était dans l'intérêt "_d'Iron_" de se laisser faire. Mais il n'était pas temps de parler de ça à Bruce, jamais il ne le croirait de toute façon.

« Alors tu as extrait les rayons Gamma du sang de Hulk, et ensuite ? »

« J'ai dus trouver un stabilisateur. J'en ai testé plusieurs, mais l'or semblait être le plus efficace. Ensuite il m'a suffi d'enfermer le tout dans l'alliage habituel dont tu te sers pour le réacteur, et voilà. »

Tony dut encaisser le coup, silencieux durant un long moment. Alors c'était tout ? Il pouvait sentir son réacteur lui fournir une énergie bien supérieur au précédant, et c'était tout ? Ce qu'il avait mit des mois à créer, et qu'il étudiait encore pour améliorer, avait été révolutionné et poussé au comble de la puissance par le cerveau de Bruce en quoi ? 24 heures ? Et il osait terminer sa démonstration d'intelligence supérieur par un simple ' Et voilà ' ?

« Bruce c'est … c'est vraiment brillant ! Incroyable ! »

« Tony, tu vis grâce aux radiations présentent dans le sang d'un monstre. A ta place j'arrêterai de dire des conneries et je me mettrais au travail pour changer cette chose au plus vite. » Banner disait ça avec lassitude, presque honte, montrant le réacteur du doigt avec un certain mépris.

Tony se leva alors pour se plaça face aux parois vitrées qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Il observa la réflexion verdâtre et lumineuse au milieu de sa poitrine, comme rêveur.

« C'est toi qui dis des conneries Bruce, je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que se soit. »

Et dans le reflet, Tony vit Bruce se lever d'un bon pour le rejoindre. Puis il se sentit retourner avec force. Et ce qu'il n'était encore jamais arrivé arriva, Banner leva le ton contre lui.

« Quoi ?! Ça n'était qu'une solution de rechange, le temps que tu récupère assez de force pour recréer ton réacteur arc. Il est hors de question que tu garde cette … chose, dans la poitrine Stark ! »

Malgré la colère du docteur, et ses yeux qui prenaient une étrange couleur verte, Tony resta parfaitement immobile. Calme et stoïque, il se contenta de fixer les yeux de Bruce.

« Combien de fois as-tu testé le réacteur avant de le placer là Bruce ? »

« Ça n'est pas... »

« Combien ? »

« J'en sais rien, des dizaines de fois mais... »

« Et qu'en as-tu conclu ? Les statistiques Bruce, seulement les statistiques. »

Bruce soupira, baissant la tête, avant de répondre.

« Aucune trace de radiation autour du réacteur, aucune diminution de puissance lorsqu'il est mit sous forte tension. »

« Forte à quel point. »

« Aussi forte que j'ai pu recréer sans faire sauter les compteur électrique de toute la ville. » Dit-il à mi-voix, refusant de le reconnaître.

« Et la puissance ? Tu l'as aussi comparé je suppose ? »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il releva la tête, sachant pertinemment que Tony connaissait déjà toutes les réponses à ces questions.

« Oui... »

Tony se rapprocha de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre, comme pour lui graver ses paroles dans la tête.

« Et donc, combien ? De combien as-tu augmenté la puissance de ce qui me maintiens en vie Bruce ? »

« Les comparaisons avec tes dernières évaluations montre une augmentation d'environs 700%... »

Il détestait ça, il détestait avoir à se trahir lui même, à trahir ses convictions par la chose qu'il aimait le plus, la science, la logique. Plus que ça, Tony avait fait en sorte de mettre sa propre vie dans la balance, en contradiction avec sa haine profonde envers Hulk et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait.

« 700% hein ? Tu ne crois pas que la seule chose que je devrais faire c'est … te dire merci? »

Bruce resta un long moment à se noyer dans les yeux bruns et brillant de sincérité de l'homme en face de lui. Il ne capitulait pas, toujours persuadé que ce nouveau réacteur arc ne devrait pas rester dans la poitrine de Tony. Et si les radiations Gamma finissaient par le contaminer ? Et s'il se transformait à son tour en un monstre vert de rage ? Bruce ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée. Tony ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas vivre ce qu'il vivait. Il ne méritait pas un tel fléau. Mais il y avait cette autre part de lui, la part purement logique, qui se demandait ' _et si ça marchait ? _'. Et s'il améliorait vraiment la puissance de Tony, et son espérance de vie ? Tony Stark était venu le chercher, avait affronté _l'autre,_ et avait failli en mourir. Bien entendu Bruce ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la crevasse au sommet de cette montagne, et était persuadé que Hulk était responsable de l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé Tony. Et il se sentait bien plus que redevable envers lui, il se sentait coupable. C'est cette part de lui qui le fit finalement acquiescer, laissant dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis, plus tard. Tony sourit, posant une main sur l'avant bras de Bruce en murmurant un ' _bien _', avant de se détourner pour aller voir sur le bureau où travaillait de docteur un peu plus tôt.

« Alors, tu m'as créé une armure à la hauteur de ma nouvelle puissance ? » S'amusa-il, regardant la miniature, puis les plans.

« Oh, non, c'est rien, je passais juste le temps. »

Mais Tony se rendit vite compte que ça n'était pas rien. Ces plans étaient brillants. Il avait corrigé quelques effet de trajectoires, ajouté ici et là quelques détails insignifiant. Et le tout rendait l'armure presque … parfaite ! Mais pourquoi, lors des quelques heures qu'ils avaient passés dans ce labo, Tony n'avait-il pas proposé à ce génie de se pencher avec lui sur ces plans ? Plutôt que de passer leur temps avec des expériences somme toute amusante, mais insignifiante. Il avait toujours considéré le docteur Banner comme un génie, le génie le plus caractériel (dans le sens je me transforme en monstre vert assoiffé de destruction dès qu'on me dit un mot de travers) et instable qui soit serte, mais un pure génie, presque à sa hauteur. Mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir reconnaître que ce cerveau égalait, voir surpassait le sien. C'était une première chez le grand Tony Stark que de se sentir inférieur, et pourtant c'était le cas à cet instant. Mais étrangement, ce sentiment ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il le fascinait, et lui envoyait des décharges électrique dans le bas du dos, comme lorsqu'il observe ce fameux cerveau à l'œuvre.

Il avait l'impression de voir le monde imaginaire de Peter Pan s'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Parce que, bon sang, que donnerait le génie de Banner, mêlé au sien au quotidien ? D'infinies possibilités, autant dans le domaine scientifique, que technologique, que médicale. C'était comme si, en s'alliant, ils créaient une nouvelle forme d'intelligence, supérieur à toute, infaillible. C'était beau, grand, et ça … excitait Tony, d'une manière étrange. Il avait envie de se tourner vers Bruce et de lui demander de l'épouser, de jurer devant la science qu'ils mourraient ensembles, en révolutionnant le monde de par leur génie. Au lieu de ça (car s'était vraiment trop bizarre, il fallait bien l'avouer). Il se tourna vers Banner, le prenant par les épaules en ne se détachant pas une seule seconde de son immense sourire.

« Bruce, mon très cher Bruce … viens vivre avec moi ! »

« Qu-quoi ? »

Tony lâcha alors un Banner figé par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Il se recula dans la salle, tournant sur lui même, les bras écartés et les paumes dirigés vers le haut.

« Regarde autour de toi ! Tout ce matériel, tout ça ne demande qu'à être utilisé, qu'à créer. »

Puis il se rapprocha de nouveau du physicien, reprenant ses épaules entre ses mains et plaçant son regard en face de celui de l'autre, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il était euphorique, comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble ! Imagine les avancées scientifiques qu'on pourra créer dans cet endroit, tout les deux ! »

Banner ne disait toujours rien, trop choqué pour parler. Mais les paroles de Tony se faisaient un chemin dans sa tête, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Alors il continua, plus calmement, mais avec une passion toujours aussi vorace.

« Je t'offre tout ça Bruce. Je te donne accès à tout ce qu'il y a de plus perfectionné dans cette tour, à tous mes plans, à Jarvis. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en retour. » Il fit une pause, laissant Bruce digérer ses paroles.

« Allie-toi à moi. Ensemble on peut tout faire ! On pourrait allier la pointe de la technologie à la science, permettre aux tétraplégiques de remarcher, on pourrait trouver la formule capable de soigner toute les maladies, on pourrait... »

Quelque chose sur le visage de Bruce fit stopper le flot de paroles que Tony déballait. Bruce Banner n'était pas homme à resté en place. Il fuyait depuis que _l'autre _s'était installé en lui. Pourtant la proposition de Tony était des plus alléchante, d'autant qu'il la savait sincère, et ses paroles vrai. Tous les deux ensembles, ils étaient capables de beaucoup. _Changer le monde_, c'était ce qui l'avait marqué dans les paroles de Tony. Il pouvait arrêter de fuir quelques temps, et marquer le monde de son génie, plutôt que de l'oublier, pour tenter de contrôler _l'autre_. Il pouvait peut-être changer les choses, et rattraper les actions de Hulk, dont il se sentait plus que responsable. Et c'est cette idée, qui finalement le fit craquer. Le sourire immense de Tony finit par trouver son double – moins conséquent tout de même sur les lèvres de Bruce – et c'est ce qui fit réagir Tony.

« Tu … tu es d'accord ? » Demanda-il, incrédule en fixant le visage presque rayonnant de Banner.

« Deux choses La première, lorsque je dirais stop, ce seras stop. Je ne peux pas promettre quoi que ce soit, et je ne sais pas rester en place Tony. »

« Bien sur, je ne te retiendrait pas, tu es libre ! » Dit-il avec un sourire plus grand encore, si c'était possible. « C'est quoi la deuxième chose ? »

« Si je dois rester un certain temps dans la tour, rempli de choses très précieuses et coûteuses, je dois avoir un endroit sécurisé. Une salle de confinement, au cas où. »

Tony se gratta la tête en détournant le regard, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment dire à Bruce qu'il avait déjà fait construire une telle pièce dans la tour, pour lui.

« Heu … j'ai déjà une salle de confinement. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je suis désolé, Bruce. C'était au cas où. Je sais que tu m'as dis être capable de te contrôler, et j'aurai dû t'en parler avant de la faire construire. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu … que _l'autre _se retrouve aux mains du Shield s'il y avait le moindre problème. »

« Un problème … comme celui de l'autre jour. » Fit remarquer Bruce, presque tristement.

Tony acquiesça, toujours aussi gêné et un peu honteux. Pourtant il ne devrait pas, c'était sans doute la plus belle attention qu'on avait accordé à Bruce. La seule attention qu'on lui avait accordée depuis bien longtemps à vrai dire. Et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le grand Tony Stark, égocentrique de réputation, lui accordait cela. Pourquoi lui accordait-il la moindre importance de toute façon ?

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça Tony ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, c'était au cas où... »

« Non, je veux dire... pourquoi ?! Pourquoi te soucier de ça ? Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? » Bruce semblait vraiment incrédule. Et ce fut au tour de Tony de ne pas comprendre.

« Mais, enfin parce que … je ne sais pas moi, tu es mon ami je crois et … je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

Tony ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il venait de lui dire pourquoi.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'accorderais-tu ton amitié ? Pourquoi m'accorderais-tu la moindre importance. »

« Mais enfin c'est quoi ces questions Bruce ?! »

Puis il comprit. Bruce pensait _vraiment _ne pas mériter de l'attention, il n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre que qui que se soit lui en donne. Ça n'était pas si étonnant, puisque la terre entière lui tournait le dos, avait peur de lui et le considérait comme un monstre, une bombe à retardement. Et il avait fini par croire à ces idioties. _Iron pas peur de Hulk... _c'était encore la même histoire. Hulk ou Bruce, c'était la peur qui différenciait Tony du reste du monde. Alors s'il devait être le seul à ne pas avoir peur de Hulk, à ne pas craindre Bruce, et bien soit. Il serait donc le seul à prouver à Bruce qu'il méritait de l'attention, parce que c'était le cas. Il s'approcha de lui, posant une main tendre sur son épaule.

« Bruce, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent, courageux et _digne _que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est pour tout ça que je t'accorde mon amitié. Non, en faite, je ne te l'accorde pas, je te la donne et te supplie de l'accepter. Parce que … Bordel Bruce, tu crois que je fais ça par pitié ?! Bah détrompes-toi, je me sens seul, et triste à en crevé ici, dans cette tour cent fois trop grande. Je suis un putain d'égoïste, tu ne le savais pas ? Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour moi ! Pour avoir quelqu'un à mes cotés, un ami ! »

Ça n'était pas vrai, pas tout à fait. Bien sur qu'il lui avait demandé d'emménager ici pour ne plus se retrouver seul face à sa lassitude. Mais lorsqu'il avait fait construire la salle de confinement, lorsqu'il avait parcourut plus de 4000km à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le rejoindre, il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui, pas du tout. Il savait ça, mais il se dit que de cette manière, Bruce accepterait plus facilement. Mais c'était sous-estimé Bruce Banner, qui avait tout à fait compris son plan. Comment pourrait-il croire à du simple égoïsme, quand Stark avait parcouru la moitié de l'Amérique du nord pour l'aider, quand il avait faillit y perdre la vie ? Ça n'avait rien d'égoïste, c'était plutôt … Héroïque, et touchant. Alors Banner ne pouvait pas lui reprocher la partie réellement égoïste, celle destinée à combler le vide social de sa vie. Et puis comment pouvait-il refuser une chose pareille ? Lui aussi avait les yeux brillant face aux expériences qu'ils pourraient mener à bien, lui aussi voulait révolutionnait le monde, lui aussi voyait cela devenir possible s'il s'alliait à Stark. Et plus que Tout, lui aussi avait un immense vide, creusé par ses années de fuite, à combler. Alors, c'était comme un échange de bons procédés, même s'il était persuadé que Tony lui donnait cent fois plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. N'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les amis finalement ? Échanger ? Il adressa un regard brillant d'émotions et de sincérité à Tony, bien conscient qu'il se passait là une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais osé rêver.

« Merci Tony. Pour tout ça et … et pour être venu me chercher. Merci. »

Tony accueilli ce regard et ces mots comme autant de preuves d'une amitié naissante et partagée. Puis il leva un sourcil, un demi-sourire se formant malicieusement sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire oui ? »

Bruce échappa un rire face au visage purement enfantin de Tony à ce moment là, puis il répondit dans un sourire.

« Oui. Oui, je crois que je peux rester quelques temps ici. »

Tony entama alors une sorte de danse de la joie sous le regard amusé de Bruce. Un cri de d'exaltation coincé au bord des lèvres figées dans un sourire grandiose, Tony se tenait les poings en l'air, balançant ses hanches dans un rythme lent que seul lui pouvait entendre. Son fameux cris de joie fini par franchir ses lèvres, doux et aigu, comme une délicieuse délivrance, et il mit fin à sa danse. Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Bruce, l'attirant à lui. Dans sa tête, il avait atteint le pays imaginaire, et le sourire de son - désormais officiel - ami, lui prouva qu'il n'y était pas entré seul. Bien que Bruce ai beaucoup plus de réserves, ils n'avaient tout deux qu'une hâte, celui d'explorer la moindre possibilité, le moindre recoin de ce nouvel et magnifique endroit qu'ils venaient de se créer.

« Jarviiis ! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Donne un accès total au Docteur Banner. Et je veux du champagne, mon nouvel ami - colocataire - frère de science - allié dans le génie et la découverte - et de temps en temps monstre vert, et moi avons quelques chose à fêter. »

Bruce secoua la tête en souriant, toujours emprisonné dans le bras de Tony.

« Bien monsieur. Dois-je inviter les personnes présentes dans la tour à se joindre à vous, ou les reconduire à la porte ? »

« Qu'ils se joignent à nous. J'ai quelques choses à mettre au clair avec Fury de toute façon. »

« Bien monsieur. Le champagne vous attends au salon, et j'ai fais quérir les autres. »

« Merci Jarvis. »

« Mon plaisir, monsieur. »

Tony, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Bruce, sortit du labo et entrepris une monté quelque peu houleuse des escaliers, vu leur position. Bruce, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des contactes humain, ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. La joie de Tony était plus que contagieuse.

« Tu as fais un travail formidable avec Jarvis, vraiment brillant. »

« Oui … Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on se penche sur un truc par rapport à ça. Mais je t'expliquerais plus tard. Après tout, on a tout le temps maintenant, hein ? »

Il adressa un regard amusé à Bruce qui le lui rendit bien. Puis resserra une dernière fois joyeusement son bras autour de ses épaules, avant de finalement le lâcher en haut des escaliers. Ils retrouvèrent la "joyeuse" troupes Avengers, autour de la table de réunion. Table qui ressemblait plus à un banquet à cet instant. Plusieurs sauts à champagne étaient dispersés dessus, deux plateaux de coupes pleines, ainsi que des plateaux de macarons, donnant au tout une forte touche de couleurs. Il vit deux de ses ' idiots' comme il les appelait, Dummy et You, faire le tour de la table pour déposer les derniers plateaux. Bon sang, il avait seulement dis champagne, pourquoi ses machines n'en faisaient d'un coup qu'à leurs têtes mécaniques ? Il éluda le sujet quand il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers eux. Une seconde après, Rogers était devant lui, lui serrant fortement la main en souriant.

« Tony ! Je suis contant de te voir. »

« Merci Steve. »

« Oui, content de voir que tu t'en es sorti entier Stark ! »

Tony fusilla Clint du regard. Était-ce vraiment une chose à dire devant Bruce ? Natasha, égale à elle même, se contenta d'un hochement de tête en signe de reconnaissance, avant de prendre la parole.

« Avons-nous quelque chose à fêter ? »

« Oui. Une nouvelle association … et une rupture de contrat. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Stark ? »

Tony s'avança jusqu'à la table. Ignorant la crainte qu'il avait put entendre dans la voix de Fury, il s'assit, s'avachissant pour poser ses pieds sur la table. Il incita les autres à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, puis se saisi d'un macaron d'un beau vert lagon pour le porter à sa bouche. Il attendit que tout le monde soit assit, Bruce à coté de lui, pour parler, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Nick.

« Vous avez un contrat avec Bruce, n'est-ce pas ? Un contrat qui veut que, si Hulk se pointe et devient ' une trop grande menace ', vous avez le droit de l'abattre. » Il regarda Bruce à ce moment là, une lueur de rapproche dans les yeux.

« Non, à vrai dire les termes du contrat stipule que si Hulk devient hors de contrôle, le Shield doit s'en remettre à vous Stark, et c'est ce qu'on a fait. »

Tony se redressa alors, ses pieds retombant lourdement au sol, ainsi que l'effet ' cool ' qu'il aimait se donner. Il regarda Bruce comme s'il venait de le gifler.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu... »

Bruce regarda le sol, décidément il était souvent attiré par ce dernier.

« J'ai … j'ai pensé que tu étais le seul capable de … d'éradiquer _l'autre_. »

Vraiment ? Il avait demandé au Shield de signer un contrat, donnant à Tony le droit de vie et de mort sur lui. Non, en fait il avait signé un contrat, forçant Tony à se lever contre Hulk, il lui avait donné seulement le devoir de mort. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était à la fois une preuve ultime de confiance, et un fardeau insupportable.

« Je … peu importe. Si c'est ce qui est dans le contrat, c'est parfait. Hulk est apparu, il a été hors contrôle, j'ai donc tout les droits sur lui maintenant ? »

« Je... Je crois que nous n'avions pas envisagé l'option que Hulk survive à cette optique. Donc oui, ça me coûte de le reconnaître, mais ce sont les termes du contrat. À moins que Banner veuille le rompre, ce que j'accepterais tout à fait » Ajouta-il en direction de Bruce, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était l'option la plus envisageable « Les décisions concernant Hulk son sous votre juridiction. »

On voyait bien que Fury avait un mal fou à prononcer ces mots. Il ne voulait absolument pas laisser une telle ' menace ' entre les bras d'un seul homme, toute confiance en Tony qu'il ait. Il redoutait donc la suite des choses. Si Tony décidait de prendre l'entière responsabilité du colosse, il devrait se lever contre cette décision, peu importe les termes du contrat.

« Bruce va rester ici, avec moi. Et je ne veux plus que le Shield ait un quelconque rapport avec Hulk. »

Et voilà exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

« Non, Stark vous ne pouvez pas prendre une telle décision. Banner, dites quelques chose bon sang ! »

« C'est une décision que nous avons pris à deux Nick. La tour est équipée d'une salle de confinement et Tony m'a affirm... »

Nick ne le laissa pas finir, se levant en pointant un doigt rageur sur Bruce.

« Vous êtes en train de le condamner à mort en prenant cette décision, vous en avez conscience ?! »

Bruce eu le souffle coupé sous la surprise de l'accusation. Jusque là, Fury avait toujours semblé faire la différence entre Hulk et Lui, Bruce Banner, mais là, il semblait simplement l'accuser d'hypothétiques futures blessures que Hulk pourrait causer à Tony. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. C'était sa décision, il n'était peut-être pas Hulk, mais c'était sa décision de rester près de Tony, au risque que L'autre se pointe et ne le blesse, voir pire. Il allait se lever pour partir, ne supportant pas l'évidence de sa bêtise, il avait simplement accepté de mettre Tony en danger, de l'envoyer à la mort. Mais Son ami ne le laissa pas se lever, posant une main sur son épaule pour le retenir, c'est lui qui quitta sa chaise pour affronter Fury.

« Je vous interdis de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit ! Je vous interdis de le condamner à une vie d'errance, simplement par peur et par lâcheté. Bruce restera ici, temps qu'il en éprouvera l'envie. »

« Vous devriez peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois Tony. Si Hulk venait à apparaître, et échappait à votre contrôle, les conséquences seraient lourdes. Vous mettrez la vie d'innocents en danger, ainsi que la votre et celle du docteur Banner. » Énonça Thor avec calme, le regard presque compatissant.

« C'est tout réfléchi, je sais ce que je fait. Bruce sera parfaitement en sécurité, et moi aussi. Hulk ne me fera aucun mal. »

Toutes les têtes, même celle de Bruce, se tournèrent vers Tony avec incrédulité. Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrase avec tellement de convictions, que ça en devenait presque un paradoxe.

« Êtes-vous inconscient Stark ? Ou Narcissique au point de vous croire au dessus de tout, même de la force du Hulk ? »

Tony soupira alors, se calmant un peu. Ça n'était pas lui l'inconscient, mais eux, le reste du monde. Il se rassit, sa main, qui était toujours sur l'épaule de Bruce, glissa sur son avant bras, pour y demeurer.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tous tellement aveuglés par votre crainte du Hulk, que vous ne voyez que sa force, ou sa rage. Est-ce que l'un de vous a cherché à savoir autre chose de lui ? Est-ce que l'un de vous à cesser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de le voir comme un monstre, pour essayer de comprendre l'origine de sa colère ? »

Son regard fit le tour de la table, pour finir dans les yeux pleins d'incompréhension de Banner. C'était bien le seul à qui il ne reprocherait jamais de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin que la colère du géant vert, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, il subissait ses transformations, il disparaissait lorsque l'autre se pointait. Sa vie avait basculé du jour où Hulk avait fait son apparition. Mais les autres alors? Quelles raisons avaient-ils ?

« Moi je l'ai fais. Je ne pense pas être au dessus de la force de Hulk, mais je pense … je sais que je suis au dessus de sa colère. »

« Que veux-tu veux dire ? » Demanda Clint, vraiment intrigué par les paroles pleines de convictions de Tony.

Bruce semblait complètement perdu et Tony soupira. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça aux autres … mais il pouvait leur montrer. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Bruce de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas, dans les hautes montagnes du Canada. Et ce serait le trahir que de ne pas lu demander la permission avant de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'approcha alors du physicien, parlant plus bas que nécessaire.

« Bruce, je sais que tu as des questions concernant ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, et j'aurai aimé qu'on en parle ensemble avant. Mais si tu me donne ton accord, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, lorsque j'étais là-bas, avec Hulk. »

« Tu … tu as des vidéos ? »

« Oui, normalement. J'ai une caméra sur mon armure, elle me sert essentiellement quand je fais mes tests de vols ou autres, mais elle marche en permanence. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ait pu tout filmer par contre, mon réacteur ne lui permettait sûrement pas une alimentation correcte »

« Je... oui, oui bien sur, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tony lui adressa un sourire à la fois reconnaissant, et légèrement triste. Sa main se resserra sur l'avant bras du docteur alors qu'il s'adressait à son AI.

« Jarvis, tu as entendu. As-tu pu sauver quelques images ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien, montres-nous à partir du moment où je le trouve. »

Un hologramme apparu au milieu de la table. Un cube qui diffusait les mêmes images sur ces six faces, permettant à tout le monde autour de la table de voir clairement. Et ce qu'il voyait, entre quelques grésillements et sautes d'images à cause du peu d'énergie que le réacteur arc pouvait fournir à ce moment là, n'était autre que Hulk, trente mètres au dessous de Tony, qui Hurlait. Tout le monde resta muet, observant la descente de Tony dans la crevasse. Ils purent alors voir Hulk de plus prêt, et ce que Tony avait mit du temps à remarquer dans le feu de l'action, sauta aux yeux de tous.

« Est-ce qu'il était blessé ? Il semble affaibli. » Demanda Steve, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seul seconde le film qui défilait devant ses yeux.

« Il n'était pas blessé. Mais je crois que le froid l'avait atteint. »

« Le froid ne peut pas l'atteindre ! » S'exclama Bruce, comme pour contré l'élan de compassion qu'il sentait dans la voix de Stark.

« Il faut croire que si. » rétorqua simplement celui-ci.

Bien que ce soit lui en face de Hulk, Tony ne pouvait pas plus que les autres détourner le regard des images. Il avait tellement appris de Hulk à ce moment là. Il l'avait considéré comme un homme très différent des autres, plutôt que comme une créature totalement inhumaine. Et puis Hulk l'avait touché, au plus profond du cœur. Il l'avait pris dans ces bras, comme pour le réchauffé. Alors Tony ne fut pas très étonné de sentir un sourire atteindre ses lèvres. Il avait depuis son réveil concentré ses pensées sur Bruce, mais maintenant qu'il le savait en pleine forme, juste à coté de lui, il se rendait compte que Hulk lui avait en quelque sorte manqué. Alors il souriait, heureux quelque part de retrouver ce grand bonhomme vert.

« Il est coincé... » Souffla Natasha, comme refusant d'y croire.

« Non, il n'est pas coincé mais … »

Le film déroulant ses images termina la phrase de Tony. La caméra, à la hauteur des yeux de l'armure d'Iron man, vagabonda sur les parois tout autour, puis s'arrêta sur un bras de Hulk, puis sur l'autre. C'est à ce moment là que Tony avait compris que Hulk se battait pour ne pas bouger, et ainsi ne pas faire effondrer les parois de glace, et les autres le comprirent également.

« Il... non, c'est impossible. »

« Et pourtant si Fury. Hulk avait compris que s'il bougeait, il se retrouverait enseveli sous trop de glace pour pouvoir s'en sortir. »

Tout le monde semblait ébahi, excepté Bruce qui reniait toute ces images en bloc de manière totalement irrationnelle.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Trancha-il, légèrement en colère.

Tony quitta alors les images du regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Banner.

« Tu devrais arrêter ça Bruce. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu devrais arrêter de le voir comme le monstre qui s'empare de toi quand tu es en colère, juste le temps de cette vidéo. Essaie de ne voir que le coté logique, essaie de ne voir que les images. »

Il avait dit ça d'une manière presque tendre, caressant doucement le bras de Bruce, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis tout ce temps. Et ça eu l'effet apaisant qu'il espérait, Banner resta immobile une seconde, ses yeux dans ceux de Tony, avant de reporter son attention sur la vidéo. Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir tête à Stark, celui-ci savait exactement comment le prendre pour le faire plier à ses idées, il utilisait la logique.

On entendit Tony parler, demander de manière irréelle si ce monstre vert le reconnaissait. Et si tout ce qu'ils avaient vu avant n'avait fait que les surprendre, la suite les laissa sans voix. De grands yeux verts se rapprochèrent de la caméra, et une voix profonde se fit entendre.

« Vient-il de dire ' Iron ' ?! »

Hulk devrait être fier, laisser un demi-dieu pantois n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

« Non, la question est : Bordel de merde vient-il vraiment de parler?! » Du Barton tout craché...

« Oui, il vient de parler, et oui, il a dit Iron. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle. »

Plusieurs mâchoires semblèrent se décrocher, faisant rire Tony.

« Oui, c'est à peu près la même réaction que j'ai eu à ce moment là. Mais essayez de respirer, sinon la suite vous tuera à coup sur ! »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la voix de Hulk retentit dans la pièce.

« Iron vivant, Hulk attrapé Iron. »

« Oui ! Oui, tu m'as sauvé ! »

« Iron pas peur de Hulk. »

Tous les regards quittèrent alors les écrans pour regarder Tony. Voila, voilà exactement où il voulait en venir. Et tous interprétèrent les paroles de Hulk comme lui l'avait fait à ce moment là. Le géant l'avait sauvé parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Tu peux arrêter Jarvis, ils en ont assez vu. »

Il prit un moment pour regarder à nouveau toutes les personnes autour de la table. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Je ne suis pas au dessus de la force de Hulk. Mais il ne s'en servira pas contre moi. Bruce est en sécurité ici, et moi aussi. Et le reste du monde sera en sécurité temps que Hulk se manifestera ici. »

« Que s'est-il passé après ça, Stark ? Vous avez aidé Hulk à sortir de ce trou, et après ? »

Stark senti Bruce se lever à coté de lui, sa main qui était jusqu'alors posé sur son bras se retrouvant avec un grand vide en sa paume. Banner s'éloigna, ne voulant en entendre plus. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son erreur. Il avait considéré l'autre comme un monstre, purement et simplement. Et il n'était pas capable de reconnaître que, peut-être, s'il avait su le voir autrement, Hulk ne se serait pas mit en colère si souvent, qu'il n'aurait pas fait tant de dégâts.

« Bruce ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Tony, qui avait prononcé son prénom avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien Tony, j'ai juste besoin de … réfléchir un peu. Je serais au labo. »

Tony acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, peiné de voir le docteur dans cet état. Puis il le regarda disparaître, avant de se tourner vers Fury, voulant en finir avec tout ça.

« Ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne vous concerne pas, mais Hulk n'est pas une menace pour moi. Je ne vous demande pas de permission Fury, je vous informe simplement. La tour vous est ouverte à tous, et je serais là dans la seconde si le monde à besoin des Avengers. Et je pense que Bruce vous dirait la même chose. Mais en ce qui concerne Hulk, Bruce et moi en avons la totale responsabilité maintenant, je ne veux plus voir le Shield trainer derrière lui. »

Fury pris un moment, puis se leva lentement.

« Bien, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne surestimez pas vos capacités Stark … ou sous-estimez les siennes. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. »

Fury lui adressa un signe de tête, puis partit. Tony attendit que l'ascenseur se referme puis se leva à son tour.

« Bien, maintenant que papa est parti, vous pouvez prendre un coupe de champagne les enfants. » Dit-il dans un sourire moqueur. « Plus sérieusement, faites comme chez vous. Partez, restez, peu importe. Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Il leur adressa un sourire, puis s'empara de deux coupes de champagne avant de s'en aller. Mais il rebroussa chemin après quelques pas, et se saisi d'un plateau de macaron, tenant les deux coupes dans l'autre main, puis s'en alla cette fois pour de bon. Il descendit jusqu'au labo, et comme il s'y était attendu, Bruce n'était pas en train de mettre en œuvre un projet digne de son génie. Non, il était assit dans un des fauteuils du labo, les yeux dans le vide, mordillant distraitement une branche de ses lunettes. Tony se retrouva dans l'incapacité d'entrer son code, les mains prises. Il s'en remit donc à son plus fidèle allié.

« Jarvis, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ?! » Murmura-il, comme une évidence.

« Bien sur monsieur, veuillez m'excuser. »

Répondit l'AI, qui avait adapté son volume sonore aux chuchotements de Stark. La porte s'ouvrit seule et Tony put entrer, faisant réagir Bruce qui releva la tête.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Non ça va, j'ai été serveur dans une autre vie. »

S'amusa t-il à dire, déposant le plateau de macaron au milieu du bazar qui recouvrait un bureau près de Bruce. Il s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil adjacent à celui du physicien, et lui tendit une coupe de champagne en souriant.

« Il me semble qu'on devait trinquer à une nouvelle association ? »

Bruce eu un léger sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Tony. Il savait bien ce qui le rendait aussi triste. Devoir admettre qu'on a fait une erreur n'était jamais facile. Mais l'erreur de Banner était compréhensible, et pardonnable. Alors Tony décida, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir ce regard triste du visage de son ami, de lui changer les idées. Bruce accepterait tôt ou tard, et à ce moment là ils pourraient commencer à tenter de trouver une solution pour Hulk. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était aux réjouissances. Tony fit cogner sa coupe contre celle du docteur, et ils burent une gorgée ensemble. Mais Bruce semblait toujours aussi triste, alors Tony tenta de le distraire par une autre approche.

« Hey, tu sais que Jarvis n'avait pas le droit de te donner accès à mes plans ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé, c'était dans l'urgence et... »

« Non, non, t'y es pas du tout. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire un reproche. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir prendre cette décision. Il m'a dit qu'en prenant en compte mes critères, il t'a jugé digne d'y avoir accès, mais aucun programme que j'ai créé n'a put lui permettre ça. »

« Tu veux dire que … Il a pris seul cette décision ? Sans aucune base ? » Bruce s'était redressé dans son fauteuil, tournant tout son corps vers Tony pour mieux s'adresser a lui.

« Exactement ! »

« Aucune ? » Répéta t-il, incrédule.

« Aucune ! » Tony souriait de toutes ses dents, secouant se tête de gauche à droite pour affirmer ses dires.

« Tu as vérifié dans son système ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de le faire, oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était incapable de trouver l'origine de cette décision. Et attends, ce n'est pas tout, il a dit que c'était dans l'urgence de la situation... » Tony avait les yeux pétillant, fixant Bruce avec un grand sourire, attendant de voir sa réaction.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-il, à la fois incrédule et émerveillé.

S'en suivit une recherche profonde dans les entrailles de Jarvis, cherchant un quelconque programme qui lui aurait permit une telle chose. Ils s'étaient tout les deux levés, faisant apparaître différentes choses devant eux, debout devant une interface holographique. Ils faisaient de grands gestes, discutant vivement sur chaque détail. Et Bruce avait totalement oublié qu'il devait encore affronter ses erreurs. C'était peut-être ça l'amitié ? Savoir être présent, et partager avec l'autre. Savoir faire oublier, ou savoir oublier ? Et peut-être que c'était aussi l'amitié qui faisait tordre étrangement le ventre de Tony, chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard brillant de Bruce, ou qu'il l'honorait d'un sourire ? Oui, peut-être. Qu'en savaient-ils de toute façon ? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'ami. Alors peut-être également que se perdre sur les lèvres de l'autre quand il parlait de science avec ferveur, c'était aussi de l'amitié...

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à Jes Cullen-Malfoy pour son aide**.

**A bientôt :-)**


End file.
